Hinata Evolution
by rhy-rin
Summary: Hinata Hyuuga, gadis yang pemalu yang tinggal di desa Konohagakure, tiba-tiba saja kabur dari rumah! Karena itu, para kunoichi ditugaskan Hokage untuk mencarinya. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?
1. New Mission

_Hinata Hyuuga, 14 tahun. Murid kelas 3 SMP. Bulan Desember yang akan datang, menginjak umur 15 tahun._

"Malam ini dingin ya, Fu-chan" ujar seorang gadis pada anjingnya.

"Woof!!" Fu-chan menatap tuannya, seolah melarang gadis itu untuk melangkahkan kakinya lebih jauh.

"Ada apa? Kamu mau ikut?" tanya si gadis.

"Woof woof!!" Fu-chan melompat-lompat girang dan menjulurkan lidahnya.

"Baik, baik..." gadis itu melepaskan rantai Fu-chan dan menggendongnya. Ia memasang tudung kepalanya dan membuka pintu gerbang. "Ah, sebaiknya kutinggalkan pesan" ujar gadis itu. Ia mengambil kertas dan pena, lalu menuliskan sesuatu. Lalu pergi.

_Paginya..._

"Ah... pagi ini indah sekali!! Bukan begitu, akamaru?" Kiba menghirup udara dalam-dalam. "WOOF!!" jawab akamaru dengan keras.

"Ng? Ada apa?" akamaru menarik-narik celana Kiba dan menyuruhnya melihat ke belakang.

"KIBAAAAAA!!"

"Naruto? Ngapain kamu pagi-pagi gi--"

"Ayo ikut aku!! Jangan banyak tanya!! Baa-chan manggil kita dan para kunoichi, katanya PENTING!!"

"Eh?! Penting?!"

_Di kantor Hokage..._

"Mana Naruto dan Kiba?" tanya Tsunade, Hokage keempat, kepada Sakura.

"Mmhh.. Naruto sedang mencari Kiba, Hokage-sama"

"NARUTO DAN KIBA, HADIRRR!!" teriak Naruto sambil menjeblak pintu.

"Oke, karena sudah lengkap, aku akan beritahu kalian sesuatu yang penting"

"Maaf, Hokage-sama. Tapi Hinata-chan belum hadir" potong Temari.

"Dia tidak akan hadir. Sekarang dengarkan!" Wajah Tsunade jadi serius. "Hm. Sebenarnya, aku memanggil kalian untuk misi penting. Tapi kalian harus baca surat ini!" Tsunade mengeluarkan gulungan kertas dari sakunya. Para kunoichi plus Naruto dan Kiba langsung berebut membacanya.

_**Ayah, nii-san, maaf. Tapi aku sudah memutuskan untuk kabur dari rumah.****  
Ini adalah jalan yang kupilih.  
Ayah, tolong jadikan nii-san sebagai pewaris klan kita. Ia pantas mendapatkan kehormatan itu.  
Aku bawa Fu-chan juga, jadi kalian tak usah khawatir karena Fu-chan akan menjagaku.  
Tidak usah repot-repot mencariku,**_

_**Hyuuga Hinata**_

"Uwapuwa?? Hinata kabur dari rumah?!" Naruto langsung panik.

"Nggak mungkin! Surat ini pasti palsu! Hinata pasti diculik lalu si penculiknya menulis surat begini supaya tidak ketahuan! Dia akan membunuh Hinata, lalu penculiknya menyamar jadi Hinata dan Hinata Palsu akan menjadi pewaris klan Hyuuga!!" Kiba mulai ngelantur.

"Ini bukan saatnya untuk berimajinasi, bodoh!!" Ino ngegetok kepala Kiba dengan gulungan itu.

"Tapi aku masih nggak ngerti, kenapa Hinata-chan harus kabur segala sih?!" ujar Sakura putus asa. Bagaimanapun juga, Hinata adalah teman baiknya.

"Ngomong-ngomong Fu-chan itu siapa?" tanya Kiba setelah memperhatikan isi surat itu benar-benar.

"Anjingnya Neji. Tapi Hinata-chan yang ngurus" jawab Tenten.

"Nah, jadi, misi kali ini adalah: 'Mencari Hinata-sama'! Ini adalah permohonan dari ayahnya, Hyuuga Hiashi. Para kunoichi! Kalian kuutus untuk mencari! Kiba! Pinjamkan akamaru untuk membantu mereka. Dan Naruto... kamu tinggal membantu dari jauh dengan menggunakan ini!!" Tsunade mengeluarkan benda berbentuk kotak kecil yang memiliki layar dan tombol. Ia memberikannya ke Naruto dan para kunoichi.

"Apaan nih, baa-chan?" tanya Naruto sambil memencet-mencet tombol benda itu.

"Itu adalah... HAPE!! Kalian nggak tau?! Hape itu alat untuk berkomunikasi, gaptek banget sih kalian!!" hina Tsunade.

"Cara pakenya gimana, Tsunade-sama?" tanya Sakura.

"Nih, ya... kalau kamu mau nelpon, tinggal tekan tombol ini... terus pilih menu ini... terus cari nomer yang mau kamu telpon..."

Alhasil, Tsunade ngajarin para ninja yang gaptek tentang cara menggunakan hape seharian...

* * *

_To be continue..._

aahh!! aku emg ga bakat nulis ceritaaa...

tapi sejak kapan Neji punya anjing? sejak kapan pula di jaman ninja udah ada teknologi hape? wkwkwk... bener-bener mengarang bebas..

jadi... read and review, okay?! hoho...

+rin+


	2. Changes

Hinata Evolution, chp. 2

Ada ralat!! Di chp. 1 tulisannya _Tsunade, Hokage keempat_, harusnya Hokage kelima!! Thx buat yang udah mengingatkan...

* * *

Siang yg cerah, Naruto langsung menuju ke kedai ramen Ichiraku favoritnya dengan wajah bersinar-sinar. "kakek ramen!!"  
(author: sebenernya di anime udah pernah dikasi tau nama si penjual ramen kalo ga salah, tapi berhubung saia ini pelupa, jadi dipanggil kakek ramen aja yak)

"ya, Naruto?"

"Pesen ramen porsi extra besar!! Cabenya yang banyak!!" seru Naruto dengan riang.

"Heh, bego! Kok malah nyante-nyante makan ramen di sini, sih! Lo nggak cemas sama nasib Hinata apa?!" Kiba tiba-tiba nongol ngagaplok Naruto dari belakang.

"ya cemas lah! Mmm, tapi ya, cemas berlebihan itu nggak baik tauk!!" jawab Naruto santai dan langsung menyantap ramennya. "lagian ya, mau kita khawatir juga kan nggak ada yang bisa kita lakuin, buat sekarang... iya nggak Kiba? woy, Kiba!"

"haduuh... kalo misalnya para kunoichi yang kejam-kejam itu ngambil akamaru nanti, kira-kira bakal dirawat dengan baik ga ya? Bakal dikasih makan nggak ya? Atau malah bakal dimakan?" Kiba malah nggak nyambung.

"lu ni ngawatirin Hinata-chan atau Akamaru sih?!"

"ya Akamaru lah!...mmm...maksud gue, ya Hinata lah!!"

"dasar nggak jelas" ujar Naruto sambil geleng-geleng kepala dan meneruskan makan ramen.

_Sementara itu, Tenten dan Ino..._

"Tenten, mau ke mana lagi sih kita??" tanya Ino yang baru jalan 2 meter udah langsung ngos-ngosan.

"cari Neji" jawabnya simpel. 5 menit kemudian, mereka berdua udah sampe di depan istana raksasa kediaman keluarga Hyuuga. Neji sedang berlatih di halaman.

"Oyy!! Nejiii!!" panggil Tenten. Neji menoleh, Tenten memberikan kode supaya Neji menghampirinya.

"Kenapa?" tanya Neji singkat.

"Lo bener-bener nggak tau Hinata di mana?"

"Bener!!"

"Kalo gitu, lo mau bantuin kita?"

Neji terdiam. Lalu menggeleng dengan wajah datar, dan berbalik. "Ngapain sih nyari-nyari Hinata. Kayak nggak ada kerjaan lain aja" gumamnya dalam hati.

_Temari dan Sakura.._

Di depan sebuah rumah, seorang nenek tua yang sedang menyapu halaman lagi diinterogasi sama Temari dan Sakura.

"oh, gitu... makasih ya baa-chan. informasi dari anda amat berguna. kalau begitu, kami mohon diri..." ujar Sakura.

"Sakura-chan, kita udah tanya ke 5 orang yang mengaku melihat Hinata-chan dan semua jawabannya relatif sama. sama-sama ngasih kesan kalau Hinata-chan nggak ada niat buat kabur..." Temari berusaha menganalisis.

"gue nggak ngerti apa yang ada di dalem pikiran Hinata-chan..." ucap Sakura dengan mata memandang lurus ke depan.

"gue juga..."

_12 jam kemudian..._

"Gimana?" tanya Sakura ke Ino dan Tenten.

"nggak ada satupun yang tau dimana kira-kira Hinata berada. kalian gimana?"

Sakura dan Temari menggeleng, tanda tidak mendapatkan petunjuk yang spesifik.

"Oke, kalo gitu kita pake senjata terakhir!!" seru Ino dengan semangat.

_Setelah beberapa lama..._

"WOOII!! KIBA, BUKA PINTUNYAAAA!!" Ino tereak-tereak bak mandi, maksudnya, bak orang gila di depan rumah Kiba. FYI, sekarang udah jam 1 pagi waktu Konoha.

"DIEM LO! GUE MASIH MAU TIDURRR!!" Kiba ngebales tereakan Ino.

Mendengar balesan Kiba, Ino langsung minggir dan ngasih Sakura jalan. "Sakura-chan, silahkan"

"HEAHH... SHANNNAAROOOOOOO!!" pintu sukses ancur didobrak. Ga cuma pintu, vas bunga, meja, gelas, piring dan barang belah-pecah lainnya juga sukses ancur lebur. Plus lukisan yang kayaknya mahal abis juga robek tengahnya gara-gara kena pintu.

"KIBA! BUKA PINTU KAMAR LO KALO NGGAK GUE DOBRAK JUGA NIH!" ancem Sakura.

"iya, iya, ini dibuka. silahkan masuk, Sakura-sama..." Kiba membuka pintu secepat kilat dan menyiapkan sofa biar Sakura bisa duduk.

"kita pinjem akamaru dong. sekarang" ujar Tenten to the point.

"oh iya. nih. silahkan. monggo. excuse me" (lho, ga nyambung!)

"oke. makasih" para kunoichi itu langsung pergi.

"bener-bener... para kunoichi yang kejamm..." Kiba hanya bisa pasrah dan nelangsa ngeliatin keadaan rumahnya yang udah amburadul jadi tambah amburadul lagi.

_Esok pagi..._

"Baa-chan, baa-chan!!" Naruto yang masih pake piyama ngegedor-gedor pintu kamar Tsunade.

"JANGAN BANGUNIN ORANG PAGI-PAGI!!" tereak Tsunade kesel.

"Lha, masa aku bangunin baa-chan malem-malem?! Nggak lucu dong! Baa-chan, ada kabar penting ni, semalem para kunoichi nge-es-em-es aku! Katanya Akamaru nggak bisa nemuin jejak Hinata-chan!"

"uwapuwa?! nggak mungkin! Akamaru-ku itu propesional tauk!!" bantah Kiba yang muncul nembus dinding. (walah, bakat jadi hantu)

"Eh, emang bener kok!! Kata mereka, akamaru nggak bisa nemuin jejak Hinata. cuma bisa sampe tengah hutan, terus ngilang deh jejaknya!! Lu sih ngelatih akamaru teu baleg!!"

"Enak aja!! Gue ini pelatih yang hebat! Dasar maneh, ngajak aing gelut wae!!" (halah, jadi nyunda)

"JANGAN BERANTEM DI DEPAN KAMAR ORANG!!" tereak Tsunade, masih dari dalem kamar.

_Keadaan para kunoichi..._

"Hadoohh... ga ada petunjuk apa-apa nih, akamaru?" tanya Sakura untuk yang kesekian ratus kalinya. Anjing peliharaan Kiba itu hanya bisa menggeleng.

"Tapi di tanah ini ada yang aneh ya. Iya nggak, Ten-chan?" Temari mengamati tanah tempat jejak Hinata hilang.

"Temari, coba kita liat dari atas. Bisa aja ketemu suatu pola atau petunjuk lain!!" usul Tenten.

Temari dan Tenten naik ke atas pohon tertinggi di situ. Dan ternyata Temari benar!! Rumput di situ ada yang keliatan sedikit rebah, seolah sesuatu sudah lama tersimpan disitu. Jejak di rumput itu membentuk dua garis yang lebar dan pendek.

"Itu kira-kira apa ya, Temari-chan?"

"Nggak tau, Ten-chan"

"Temari-chan!! Ten-chan!! Sini!! Liatt!!" Ino mengacung-acungkan selembar kertas.

"Apa itu?" tanya Tenten yang sudah turun dalam sekejap mata.

"Ini, ditancepin di pohon pake kunai. Baca deh" sahut Ino.

"_halo temen-temen!  
aduh, kalian nyariin gue ya? hmm... maaf ya, udah ngerepotin kalian, tapi kalian tau ga??  
Kalian tu gob banget sih!! asal kalian tau ya, gue udah balik ke Konoha! jadi, ngapain sih kalian repot-repot n cape-cape nyari gue?? Hahaha... Kaciaaannn de kaliaannn!!_

_Salam,  
Hinata Hyuuga_"

Temari membaca isi surat itu keras-keras, lalu meremasnya. "Hinata itu ya, apa-apaan sih?! maksudnya apa coba nulis surat yang isinya nggak tau malu kayak gini?!"

"gua nggak yakin itu Hinata-chan yang nulis" bantah Tenten.

"gua juga nggak yakin" sahut Ino dan Sakura bersamaan.

"udahlah, ayo kita balik ke Konoha!!" ajak Temari.

_Konohagakure, 30 menit sebelum para kunoichi mendapat surat_

Naruto dan Kiba yang sedang menunggu kabar dari kunoichi, akhirnya nebeng di tempat Shikamaru biasa tidur-tiduran.

"Bosen ya" ujar Naruto sambil berbaring memandang awan.

"Iya" ujar Kiba yang juga sedang berbaring memandang awan.

"geseran dong. sempit nih" ujar Shikamaru sambil nyenggol-nyenggol Kiba.

"ye, udah mentok nih!"

"ah kalian sih, pake nebeng-nebeng segala, minta misi ke kakashi-sensei sama kurenai-sensei aja kenapa?!"

"kakashi-sensei mah nggak bisa diandelin. mentang-mentang sakura-chan nggak ada, cari kesempatan buat ngeliburin misi deh" jawab Naruto.

"aku mah emang minta misi diliburin. capek edan..." keluh Kiba.

"ugh, coba aja sakura-chan cepet balik, kan nggak bosen gini, mana si sasuke-teme pake acara liburan segala lagi. duuhh... Hinata... kamu—"

_tap tap tap_. seorang cewek berjalan melewati Naruto dkk., membuat kalimat Naruto terpotong. Kontan, semua langsung ngeliatin cewek itu.

"..." hening sejenak.

"HINATA-CHAN?!"

gadis itu menoleh. ternyata Naruto nggak salah liat, itu emang bener Hinata.

"Hinata-chan!! kamu kemana aja sih—" Naruto udah siap-siap memeluk Hinata, tapi tangannya langsung ditepis dengan keras.

"apaan sih, pake meluk-meluk segala?! ga usah SKSD deh!!" tangkis Hinata dengan judes. lalu ia membalikkan badan dan meneruskan jalannya.

Yang ngeliat cuma bisa heran dan menelan ludah. Shock.

"o-oii, ini perasaanku doang atau emang Hinata-chan jadi jauh lebih judes?" tanya Naruto dengan tampang polos tak berdosa pada Kiba dan Shikamaru.

_Itu Hinata? tapi... Kok dia bisa berubah begitu cepat dalam jangka waktu 3 hari? Selain itu, aku juga tidak merasakan adanya hal yang biasa kurasakan sama Hinata yang dulu. Apa gadis itu berpura-pura jadi Hinata? Tapi wajahnya, rambutnya, semuanya, mirip banget!! Apa yang sedang terjadi sih?!_ Kiba berpikir begitu serius, sampe Shikamaru nepok punggungnya.

"Hoi, Kiba, napa lu? Shock?" tanya Shikamaru.

"Hah? Iya... agak..." Kiba masih memandangi Hinata yang mulai terlihat menjauh...

* * *

Fiuh... chapter yang ini lebih panjang!! Capek juga bikinnya... Entah mengapa ceritanya jadi nggak nyambung gini...

Yaudah deh, tanpa dipanjang panjangin lagi, just read and review!!

+rin+

balesan review chapter 1:

Inuzumaki Helen : Hohoho, ia nii... abisnya teknologi kayak hape n internet dimonopoli ama tsunade semua!! wkwkwk...

eye-of-blue : wah, thx...!! wadhu... segera diralat, hehe... kacau ni authornya...

Rin Kajuji : wahaha, ada kembaran nii.. :P ia biar seru ceritanyaa... thx...

the water flatter : wauw. trims atas pujiannya. jadi malu.. "D

Hazeleen : wakakak... trims!!

Maa-chan-tik : iyya... makasihh... sip, pasti dibaca!!

Yuuichi93 : ya dong, neji.. wkwkwkwk...


End file.
